


Leave

by Dillendopp



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillendopp/pseuds/Dillendopp
Summary: I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wrote this on my phone, because it came to my mind and is very personal to me.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wrote this on my phone, because it came to my mind and is very personal to me.

Your face... i remember your face when I was entering the flat. You lay there on your back beautiful as ever holding your phone above your face texting. 

I closed the door quietly and just said: hi 

Your face lit up the moment you realized I was standing right in front of you. I saw you smiling again. Something i missed desperately for the last few weeks.

That was the moment I remembered something that felt so beautiful but made my stomach twitch at the same time. 

It was the same smile you had right before you kissed me for the first time. It was a beautiful feeling i remember it like you just kissed me a second ago. Your lips right on mine.... soft.. warm, with that cold piercing in the red part of your lips. You were touching my neck pulling me in deeper to feel my body close to yours. You stoped, watching me with that smile. Looking into my eyes and leaning in again only to nearly making me faint right in front of you.

So when I saw your smile the other day i remembered everything perfectly, but that was the reason every fibre of my being wanted to scream and cry. When you hugged me, my whole body started to twitch and to nearly break down because that hug... it was like nothing ever happened before, no kiss, no feelings.... NOTHING 

I don't get you. The hardest part of it is knowing that you are toxic to me, but loving you deeply.

So... I want to leave, but everytime you call, text or stand in front of me. I can't break free from your spell even though I want to.

I'm sick of fighting. I've been fighting for such a long time now. I got tired of it even though I love you. I can't do this. So please just leave and do what I can't do. Say goodbye and leave, but please, set me free....


End file.
